


Joining the Elites

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Mass Genocide Threat, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Talk of Apocalyptic Actions, Tense Sitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Trion calls out Bloodshed to talk.  He's thought about it for a long time and there's no one else he can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the Elites

It was almost noon.  Alpha Trion noted the sun's position as he sat on the rock in the clearing.  Very rarely did he venture out into the human realm, but he needed a quiet place to meet.

 

He also wanted to be away from the other gods and humans in case something went wrong.  Which was quite possible considering who he would be talking to if they eventually got here.

 

Sure enough, he heard the sounds of something approaching.  Standing up, he was preparing himself to greet the other when the other god entered the clearing.

 

Only he was not expecting a small human riding a giant red and black jaguar to run up in front of him.  He made a stern face as the woman, finally getting her bearings, saw him and bowed her head in greeting.

 

"Alpha Trion," came a stern voice from the animal she was sitting on.

 

"Bloodshed." he answered, "I thought I had asked you to come alone."

 

"You did. I just didn't want to."

 

Thornstriker's eyes widened as she turned to the jaguar.  "Bloodshed, you didn't tell me you had to come alone..."

 

"Because I knew if I did, you wouldn't have come." He carefully leaned down as she got off his back, turning back to the God of Fate and Time. "So what's so important that you had to bring me up here?"

 

"Bl-Bloodshed!" Thornstriker hissed at him, horrified and embarrassed that he would respond so rudely to a Council member. 

 

"I had wanted to talk to you about something private.  Which was I asked you to come up here _alone_."

 

The younger god didn't back from the older one's stare.  "I know how you do your council work. Under the table, behind the back door. I'm not fucking stupid. There's a reason why you're my least favorite Council member-"

 

"Bloodshed!"

 

Bloodshed huffed, grumbling out something that sounded like an apology. 

 

"M-My apologies, Lord Alpha Trion.  H-He's had a very long day."

 

The older god nodded in acknowledgement, but still glared at the other as the God of Wrath finally assumed his real form.  Primus, why couldn't the boy just for once not act so difficult for once?

 

But having known his parentage, he wasn't surprised.  Pixela and Bombrush were very stubborn people, especially the former.  It was why she was a great council member in the first place.  Once she made up her mind, it was impossible to change it.  That and she had the power to back it up.

 

"If I may insist, could you have your-"

 

"Her name is Thornstriker."

 

"-companion leave us alone so that we can talk?"

 

"No."

 

Primus Almighty help him.  "I need to speak with you-"

 

"Alone.  I heard the first time.  And yet you're the same person who, along with the rest of the council, insisted I have her with me at all times."

 

"Bl-Bloodshed, pl-please..." She clutched at her lover's pant leg, trembling slightly. Thornstriker couldn't believe he was acting like this to a Council member! It wasn't right!

 

Alpha Trion forced himself to take a deep breath. Right... Not only was Bloodshed stubborn like his parents, but he was even more so than both Bombrush and Pixela combined. Unless he was against Thornstriker or so he had been told. Still, it wasn't making this any easier. He had a feeling it didn't help that Bloodshed didn't like him that much. Another trait he had in common with his mother. 

 

"Bloodshed, you-"

 

"What you can say in front of me, you can say in front of her. It's not like she can do anything about whatever you have to tell me. Now just fucking spit it out already."

 

"Bloodshed, stop that!" Thornstriker cried, making both gods look to her. "D-Don't talk to him like that! He-He's your-"

 

"So?" He looked back to Alpha Trion, his hands balling into fists. "Just because he's on the Council doesn't mean I have to respect him. Respect is to be earned and he hasn't earned mine."

 

"But Bloodshed-!"

 

"Thornstriker, you don't know him like I do.  He may seem like an old and harmless God, but he likes to do nothing more than pull the strings behind everyone and everything just to keep his so called 'order' in this world."

 

Alpha Trion held back his anger.  For this... child to insinuate such things.  He was not like him.  He only did what he had to in order to ensure the peace and stability of both worlds!  He was not manipulating or deceiving anyone in order to bring about his own plans of power and-

 

Taking a deep breath, the elder god remembered what he had come here for and looked at the young god.  "Very well.  She can stay.  Would you like to take a-?"

 

"I'm fine standing."

 

Alpha Trion could hear the god's lover sigh before she moved to sit on the rock, still watching them as they stood not five feet from each other.

 

Attempting any more small talk was out of the question.  Bloodshed would only get angry and leave without even taking him seriously.  No other option than to just get straight to the point.

 

"Bloodshed, I would like to formally ask you, as one of the original gods on the council, to join our ranks in helping to keep the peace and balance of both worlds."

 

He knew the reactions he would most likely get.  For the human girl, he could hear her gasp.  He could even imagine her hand coming to her mouth as she looked from him to her lover.  And he wasn't disappointed with the God of Wrath either.

 

The young god looked as if he had been told Novabomb had knocked up a human woman.  No, more like he had been told Bombrush was actually a female.  More to that extreme.  The shock on the man's face slowly contorted further until it started to look more like both confusion and... disgust?

 

He had not expected that one.

 

"... Have you gone mental or something?"

 

Ah, there was the anger he had been anticipating.

 

"You.  Want me.  On the Council?" Bloodshed asked slowly.

 

"Yes."

 

Nothing else passed between them.  He was sure the human female was looking between them, as confused as her lover and as nervous as he was.  After all, despite the initial reaction of anger, there was no telling what Bloodshed might do next.

 

Even Swindle himself wouldn't have bet the winning when the God of Wrath suddenly began to chuckle.

 

The God of Wrath did not chuckle.

 

"This... This is a joke."

 

"P-Pardon?"

 

"This is some kind of-" he had to hold his stomach as he chuckled harder, "This is all some kind of fucking joke, right?  What, is my old man or Megatron waiting in the bushes to surprise me and laugh in my face, huh?"

 

He looked around to find said gods.  But after a minute and coming back to see the look on the older god's face, his chuckles died out.

 

"Fuck, you are being serious," he stood up tall and shook his head.  He let out a big huff before he turned back to the god, "Well then... Humor me.  Why?"

 

Alpha Trion knew that a reason would be involved, but he was still uncertain if this would be enough to convince the younger god.

 

"*Sigh*…The Council is not balanced at this time."

 

"What, have too many of you gone off the deep end already?"

 

"Bloodshed!"

 

"I'm being serious, Bloodshed.  We used to be balanced, but now... Now we have many members who tend to favor and overlook human actions all together.  The Council cannot be an unbiased one if nearly all of its members are willing to let their personal judgments of humans override common sense and the need for order and balance!"

 

"Well, it's not like we can have a Council consisting of you and five clones now, can we?"

 

He ignored that remark, "That's why I want you to become a Council member.  Despite your... companion," he turned to the young woman still sitting on the rock close by, "You still hold a deep resentment to a majority of humankind.  You being on the council would be able to help balance it out as well as provide an odd number of votes to help break our more close knit decisions."

 

"Y-You mean s-split decisions?"

 

"Correct, young lady," he turned to the human, "Sadly, many of our measures and judgments have been left unresolved simply because there are an even number of us.  If this keeps up, many important decisions and factors will be unable to help us - and humankind - simply because we could not make up our minds to choose anything to make it official."

 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Bloodshed interrupted Alpha Trion as a hand came up to rub his forehead, "Let me get this straight.  You want me.  Me, the god who had planned on destroying the entire human race down to the last _baby_ , mind you, and you want me on the Council.  Making decisions over the fate of not only humans, but our fellow gods.  In case you don't recall, I _have_ killed some before."

 

"I have not forgotten your past... or your previous transgressions," the old god said quietly, "But I would not be here asking you to join the Council if I didn't think it needed you."

 

"You've lost it." Bloodshed shook his head before turning away from the other, "You've finally lost it.  I can't believe it.  After all these years and you've finally lost it.  In honesty, I was expecting you to lose it with the Council and the rest of them having to restrain you.  But this... Primus, I don't know if I want to laugh or punch you in the face."

 

"Please... Bloodshed, I'm beg-urging you to consider this offer.  The others could be persuaded to be open to your appointment to the Council."

 

"Yeah right, not without you being a little 'forceful"-"

 

"I mean it, Bloodshed.  Bloodshed!" He yelled after the younger god who had turned away from him completely to go to Thornstriker, most likely to leave, "Bloodshed, please!  Your mother would have wanted this."

 

That caused the God of Wrath to pause.  But not before turning around with rage burning in his eyes, "You better be careful with what you say next."

 

Alpha Trion hadn't wanted to bring up the man's mother, but it was all he had left.  "I have been on the Council since it was formed.  And I was on it when your mother was a part of it.  She was a fair and stubborn member.  She knew when to be strict and when to let something go.  And she even told me about her wish to see you on the Council with her before she passed away.  She had wanted you to be a part of the very Council she was a part of."

 

If there was any sign Bloodshed was still alive at that point, it was in his hands.  His entire body was still, his anger still directed at the other before, and his body was stiff in his mid-turn back to look at the older god.  But his hands, his hands were clenched tight into fists.  So hard that his knuckles were turning white and it was surprising not seeing blood seep from his palms.

 

Perhaps it was a good idea the God of Wrath had brought his lover along.  Alpha Trion thought something bad was about to happen when the young human suddenly got to her feet and ran to her lover, hugging him around his waist.

 

The younger god's hands stopped shaking, his tense body relaxing as Thornstriker's presence made him calm and relaxed.  But it did not make the glare in his eyes disappear as he kept them on the older god.

 

"We're leaving."

 

"B-Blood-?"

 

"We're going home.  Now."

 

Alpha Trion could do nothing as Bloodshed turned away from him completely this time.  Pixela was his last hope.  He had at least hoped the boy would question him about knowing his mother or thinking he knew her.  He could have perhaps convinced him to join the Council if he had told him how much Pixela wanted to keep the balance and peace with humanity.

 

But he knew that was a stretch now.  Trying to say anything about the goddess with her son in this state would only make the boy angrier. He could only watch as the younger god transform back into his jaguar form, Thornstriker biting her bottom lip as she glanced back at Alpha Trion. He just stared at her with almost pleading eyes... As if he was begging her to talk to Bloodshed. To convince him that this was what he needed to do.

 

Thornstriker said nothing, turning away as she slowly climbed onto Bloodshed's back. She gave the older god once last glance, opening her mouth as if to say something. But before she could, Bloodshed had took off, the two disappearing from Alpha Trion's sight.

 

He shook his head and cursed to himself. Damn... Damn, they needed Bloodshed. Just to balance things out... For the greater good of their worlds! But there was nothing more he could do. Bloodshed would not and probably would never listen to him. The only one he would listen to... was that girl. That weak, little mortal girl. He would have to put all his faith on her for this... If she would even discuss this with the God of Wrath.

 

He could only pray to Primus that she would be able to do it... Or at least pray for a miracle. 

 

END


End file.
